Lady Gaga facts
This is a list of Lady Gaga facts obtained from various interviews. Facts *'Stage name': Comes from Queen's song "Radio Ga Ga” *'Nicknames:' Gagaloo, Loopy, Mother Monster, Rabbit Teeth, The Germ, Stefi, Little Mermaid, Sister Swine (“''Even when it wasn’t appropriate, when times weren’t right, she’d just burst out singing.” - Grade-school friends) *'Eyes color:' Green *'Hair color:' Brown *'Height:' 5' 1" (1.55 m) *'Tattoos:' Twenty one *'Bra size': 34B *'Lives': Ritz-Carlton Hotel: 40 Central Park Building in Manhattan, NY. *'Like in men/women:' Creativity *'Favorite songs:' "Imagine", "Thunder Road", "Whole Lotta Love", "T.N.T.", "Oh! Darling", "Rebel Rebel", "Hold On" *'Favorite color:' Black, lavender and dark pink *'Favorite character: Carrie Bradshaw (Sarah Jessica Parker, from "Sex and The City") *'''Favorite flower: White roses *'Favorite perfume': Ralph (by Ralph Lauren) or Daisy (by Marc Jacobs), Lady Gaga Fame *'Favorite books:' Letters to a Young Poet, by Rainer Maria Rilke, and Catcher in the Rye by J. D. Salinger *'Favorite film:' La Haine ''by Mathieu Kassovitz (1995) *'Favorite film director:' Martin Scorsese *'Favorite record:' "Let's Dance", by David Bowie *'Favorite painting:' ''Nighthawks, by Edward Hopper *'Favorite dessert:' Panna cotta *'Favorite candy:' Gummies *'Favorite food:' Peach Cobbler *'Favorite drink: '''Jameson Whiskey on the Rocks *'Favorite cartoon character:' Bugs Bunny *'Favorite pet:' Dog. And she likes black cats (but she don't like other cats) *'Favorite childhood toy:' her piano (even though her mom made her play the piano) *'Favorite writers:' Rainer Maria Rilke, Edgar Ellan Poe, David Bowie. *'Favorite viral video:' David after the Dentist *'Greatest flaw:' Trust everyone *'Biggest regret:' "I don't have any." *'Her motto:' Life is a performance *'Best advice ever given: "If you don't have shadows, you're not standing in the light." *'''Left or right handed: Left handed *'Winter or summer?:' Winter in New York *'Phone she uses: '''iPhone X (as of 2018) **In the past: BlackBerry 8830 (in Red) (2008), BlackBerry Bold 9000 (Mid 2009), Blackberry Bold 9700 (2010-11), BlackBerry Tour 9630 (used internationally) (2010-2011), BlackBerry Curve 9300 (late 2011-March 2012) BlackBerry Torch 9810 (2012), iPhone 5 (2013), iPhone 5S (2013-2014), iPhone 6 (2016), iPhone 7 (2017). *'Male equivalent:' Elton John, Freddy Mercury, Boy George, & John Lennon in wig and fishnets at Studio 54. *'Famous friends:' Beyoncé, Elton John, R. Kelly, Paul McCartney, Joy Behar, John Legend, Chrissy Teigen, Taylor Swift, Lorde, Lana Del Rey, Kate Hudson, Pharrell Williams, Ellen Degeneres, Sting, Yoko Ono, the Muppets, Tony Bennett, Hillary Clinton, Jane Lynch, Britney Spears, Cher, Oprah Winfrey, Justin Timberlake, Katy Perry, Mark Ronson, Marilyn Manson, Quentin Tarantino, Donatella Versace, Ryan Murphy, Jennifer Lopez, Evan Peters, Sam Smith, Angela Bassett, Kathy Bates, Cuba Gooding, Jr., Sarah Paulson, Matt Bomer, Cheyenne Jackson, Finn Wittrock, Florence Welch. *'Favorite songs from her albums:' "Paparazzi", "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", "Just Dance", "Brown Eyes", "Poker Face" (The Fame); "Bad Romance", "Speechless", "Alejandro" (The Fame Monster); "Judas", "Hair", "Born This Way", "The Edge of Glory", "Yoü and I", "Marry the Night", "Black Jesus + Amen Fashion" (Born This Way); "Aura", "Swine", "Sexxx Dreams", "Gypsy", "Dope", "MANiCURE", "Jewels N' Drugs", "Venus", "Applause", "Do What U Want" (ARTPOP); "Joanne", "Million Reasons", "A-YO", "John Wayne", "Grigio Girls", "Angel Down" (Joanne) *'Musical influences:''' Yoko Ono, Elvis Presley, David Bowie, Morrissey, Queen, Freddie Mercury, Robert Smith, Robert Plant, Prince, Rod Stewart, Thomas Dolby, Depeche Mode, The Faint, Radiohead, Beck, Franz Ferdinand, The Cure, Nine Inch Nails, Grace Slick & Jefferson Airplane, Talking Heads, The Scissor Sisters, The Dresden Dolls, Mika, She Wants Revenge, Janis Joplin, Jenny Lewis, Joy Division, New Order, The Killers, Justin Warfield, Chuck Berry, BuckCherry, Billy Idol, White Stripes, Strokes, Blondie, Pat Benetar, Rilo Kiley, Elton John, Jerry-Lee Lewis, John Lennon, The Beatles, Steve Wonder, Bruce Springsteen; Rock and Heavy metal Bands: Anthrax, Guns N' Roses, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Led Zeppelin, Nirvana, Pink Floyd, Michael Jackson, Madonna, Britney Spears, Ace Of Base, Grace Jones, Cyndi Lauper, Debbie Harry, Cher. Drag queens in general. Jimmy Choo. Hot Groupie chicks. Hairspray (not the musical). Black eyeliner. Strippers. Sequins. D-I-S-C-O. Trivia *Lady Gaga taught herself how to play piano by ear when she was four years old, she also took lesson to be able to read partition later. *Why pantless? Gaga goes pants-less so that her nearly-blind grandmother will be able to see her when she is on television. Lady Gaga is quoted in Rolling Stone as saying that her grandmother is able to make out "lighter parts" of her. She said, "I'll continue to wear no pants, even on television, so that my grandma can see me." The other reason is because she thinks no pants is sexy. *She is bisexual. *She loves to cook. *She loves Italian food especially pasta. *She's ambidextrous. *She has gone bankrupt 4 times. *She likes watching slasher horror movies before going to sleep. However, her ex-fiancé Taylor Kinney finds it very creepy. *She is godmother to Elton John's children Zachary and Elijah. Reference *MySpace (2008) *Times Style Magazine (2009) *Cosmopolitan (2009) *Tattoo (Referring to her next chosen single, which was Alejandro) *Atrevida (Brazilian Magazine) (2010) *Vanity Fair Italy (2011) *Golden Globes Red Carpet (2016) Category:Related to Lady Gaga